Possibility
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: [HIATUS] Entah ada apa dengan senpai-nya itu. Diam, dingin, seakan tidak bernyawa, tapi cantik dan manis seperti gulali. Apakah ada kemungkinan Sasuke mendekati the evil senpai? Bahkan jika dia harus memiliki rival baru? / Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Dark Senpai

**Possibility**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**Possibility ©** dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s)**: AU, OoC, typos?

.

.

.

_Happy reading! :)_

.

.

.

Tangan itu putih dan bercahaya. Namun banyaknya memar dan bekas luka membuat semua itu pudar. Ada bagian lengannya yang membiru dan bekas luka yang lumayan meninggalkan bekas. Walau begitu, jari-jemari itu terlihat begitu terampil ketika membuat sushi dan makanan lainnya.

Iris emerald-nya terlihat begitu kelelahan.

Gulungan sushi sudah jadi. Sang pemilik iris emerald meraih pisau yang ada di sebelahnya, memotongnya menjadi kecil-kecil. Kemudian disusun dalam sebuah wadah makanan, untuk dijadikan sebagai persediaan makanan selama dua bulan ke depan.

Dirasa semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai, gadis emerald itu menyeka keringatnya dan melepas celemeknya. Kemudian dia menyampirkannya di kursi kayu.

BRAK!

Dengan sekali hentakan, si gadis membuka pintu geser kamar ayahnya-ralat, ayah angkat. Ketika dibuka, terlihat ayah angkatnya berbaring memunggunginya. Aroma alkohol memenuhi kamarnya, menusuk hidung, tapi Sakura tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kau masih tidur?" tanya Sakura, si gadis emerald itu dengan dingin. Lalu dia mendengus, "Kau mabuk lagi, kan?"

Ayah angkatnya masih tak bergeming. Ia benar-benar mabuk berat.

Sakura melirik ke arah kulkas yang ada di sudut dapur. "Aku sudah memasakkan banyak makanan untukmu. Periksa saja, aku malas menyebutkannya satu per satu. Yang jelas, sudah ada ramen instan dan alkohol untuk persediaan selama tiga bulan ke depan."

Pria itu masih belum bangun juga. Dengkurannya malah makin kencang.

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Aku membelinya dengan semua uangmu. Anggap saja sebagai pembalasan karena selama ini kau juga selalu menindasku."

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dapur dan kembali berucap. "Aku sudah memutuskan." Sakura merogoh sebuah amplop putih dari saku jaketnya dan meneruskan,

"Aku akan ke Konoha hari ini."

Kali ini ayah angkatnya menggeliat sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Sakura memerhatikannya sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Konoha University sudah mengirimkan surat ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Aku diterima di sana setelah empat tahun berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya. Aku harus menyelesaikan S1 dengan cepat agar aku bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan uang untuk kehidupanku. Dan kali ini aku serius. Aku benar-benar akan pergi dari sini."

Seorang anak kecil berambut acak-acakan masuk ke dapur dan berkata dengan penuh semangat,

"Nee-chan, ayo cepat pergi! Aku sudah memesankan taksi, sekarang ada di depan!"

Sakura menoleh kembali kepada ayah angkatnya yang masih tertidur. "Aku mengambil beberapa perhiasan yang ada di lemarimu, maaf. Aku butuh uang untuk ke sana. Aku akan menggantinya lain kali-," ia berhenti sebentar, menelan ludahnya, "sebab..."

Masih dengan pandangan dinginnya, Sakura berkata dengan sinis.

"...aku _bukan_ pencuri."

.

.

.

**Possibility**

.

.

.

Sakura menolehkan pandangan ke arah kaca jendela. Kereta yang ditumpanginya berjalan sangat cepat, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah goresan-goresan siluet dari luar kereta yang terlihat seperti flash.

Sakura yakin kalau Momoru-anak kecil yang tadi memanggilkan taksi untuknya-akan dipukuli oleh ayah angkatnya. Makanya sebelum berangkat tadi, Sakura memberikan beberapa obat merah, perban, dan kapas pada Momoru jika dia terluka. Walau dia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Momoru dan yang lainnya, Sakura lebih suka jika dia melarikan diri dari kehidupannya sekarang dibandingkan menjadi budak ayah angkatnya seumur hidup.

Sakura menopang dagunya dan menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Konoha University. Ia akan mengambil S1 setelah empat tahun lulus dari SMA. Sungguh ironis.

Di saat teman-teman sebayanya sudah bekerja atau malah mengambil gelar berikutnya, dia harus berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan kursi di Konoha University. Berjuang dengan belajar di sela-sela kesibukannya mengurus ayah angkat dan juga 'bekerja' mencari uang di kehidupan yang kejam ini.

Jadi dia berhak menyalahkan ayah angkatnya untuk ini semua.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Sakura tidak membawa barang banyak kali ini. Ransel berisi buku-buku dan sebuah koper lusuh yang diambilnya dari ayah angkatnya.

Saat Sakura sudah keluar dari stasiun, tiba-tiba hapenya bergetar. Dilihatnya hape ketinggalan jaman yang ada di tangannya berkedip-kedip dengan tulisan "IBLIS". Ayah angkatnya menelepon.

Sakura memutar bola mata, bosan. Dicabutnya batere hape dari tempatnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah di dekatnya. Setelah itu, Sakura melemparkan hapenya sendiri ke bak sampah besar di luar stasiun. Ia berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang menemukan hape itu.

Dengan mantap, dia berjalan menuju Konoha University-yang anehnya, tidak jauh dari stasiun itu.

.

.

.

.

_Tiga tahun kemudian..._

.

.

Dua pemuda sedang berjalan bersama menuju bagian administrasi di Konoha University. Satunya berambut kuning cerah dengan model jabrik, satunya berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model mencuat ke atas. Dua-duanya memiliki ciri khas yang sama, yaitu sama-sama tampan.

"Hoi Sasuke, aku menyesal mengambil S2," kata si rambut kuning kepada si rambut emo-yang ternyata namanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di sini banyak orang tua!" keluh Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Memang benar, banyak orang-orang dewasa (kelihatannya rata-rata 30 tahun ke atas) yang mendominasi area itu, tapi ada juga beberapa anak muda seperti mereka yang melewati tempat itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih, yang kau pikirkan hanyalah gadis cantik kan?"

Si rambut kuning nyengir. "Teme, kau juga akan bosan jika berlama-lama di ruang kelas bersama orang-orang tua."

"Diam kau, Naruto dobe."

Si rambut kuning a.k.a Naruto (dobe) tidak memperdulikan sobatnya. Matanya masih mengawasi setiap sudut dengan teliti, berusaha menemukan sesosok wanita cantik yang bisa didekati nanti.

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu?"

Naruto menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh dagu Sasuke. Seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna nyentrik dan dikuncir tinggi berjalan pelan di depan mereka. Tangannya membawa buku-buku tebal. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Cakep!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. "Pasti dia juga baru masuk ke sini. Masih muda sih."

Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati si gadis. Tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda dari tikungan koridor di depannya dan langsung menabrak gadis itu, membuatnya menjatuhkan bukunya. Ia samasekali tidak berkata apa-apa dan berjongkok untuk mengambil kembali buku-bukunya.

"Sa-sakura-senpai, go-gomennasai...," kata pemuda itu dengan wajah pucat. Ia berniat membantu, tapi tangannya ditepis dengan kasar.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih memandangi insiden itu.

Gadis itu berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Lupakan. Dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi," tukasnya dingin.

Dia pun berjalan kembali dan akhirnya berbelok ke perpustakaan. Naruto hanya bisa tercengang, sementara Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"'Senpai'! Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Dia itu senpai kita!" kata Naruto tidak percaya. Mungkin karena dia terlihat begitu muda, tapi sebenarnya mungkin saja, bukan?

"Tapi dia sangat kasar! Huh, aku jadi ilfil padanya," lanjut Naruto.

"Gadis seperti itu mudah saja mendapatkannya," gumam Sasuke.

"Nani?" teriak Naruto dengan kaget. Beberapa mahasiswa di sana langsung menatap mereka.

"Kau gila? Dia itu kasar sekali! Kau memangnya suka pada gadis kasar?"

"Yaaa... Siapa tahu." Sasuke menggumam lagi, "Aku pernah baca artikel bahwa biasanya sikap aneh seseorang dikarenakan masa lalunya. Mungkin saja."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Seleramu aneh," komentarnya, tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke barusan.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memandangi buku-buku kedokteran di hadapannya dengan lelah. Otaknya lelah disuruh memikirkan teori-teori rumit dan hatinya lelah karena diperlakukan dengan semena-mena oleh dosennya.

Ia harus membuat penawar dari preparat sel kanker yang diamatinya. Camkan, PENAWAR! Bahkan seorang ilmuwan dan doktor yang hebat pun butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menemukan obat yang setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk mencegah pertumbuhan sel kanker. Sedangkan dia?

Dia hanyalah mahasiswa yang baru kuliah tiga tahun! Haruno Sakura benar-benar menyesal mengambil S2 setelah dengan mudahnya dia menyelesaikan S1 dua tahun yang lalu, dengan cara kuliah akselerasi. Ia sebenarnya patut bersyukur karena dikaruniai kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Dan mungkin karena ia terlalu bersyukur, Sakura malah menumbuhkannya menjadi benih kesombongan. Yang pada akhirnya membuat dirinya mengambil S2 dan sekarang, dihadapkan pada tugas berat yang membuatnya menderita.

"Sssttt... Kau lihat cewek di sebelah sana kan?"

Dari sisi ruangan tempat Sakura berada sekarang, ia bisa mendengar dan melihat dari sudut matanya dengan jelas bahwa ada yang membicarakannya. Lagi.

"Lihat dong. Cewek kelas akselerasi bareng Shikamaru kan?"

"Enak banget ya jadi dia, udah cantik, pintar, terus cool lagi."

"Cool apanya? Dia itu dingin dan kasar tahu."

"Sssttt... Dia melihat ke sini."

Sakura melemparkan pandangan menusuk ke arah dua gadis yang membicarakannya barusan. "Jangan pernah membicarakan orang lain di belakang. Kalau berani, katakan di depanku," ucap Sakura tajam.

Dengan wajah pucat, mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sakura mendengus.

Dia melihat kembali ke arah buku-bukunya. Benar-benar hilang sudah niatnya untuk belajar kali ini. Besok ia akan menjelaskan pada dosennya bahwa dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dan akan meminta tugas lain sebagai gantinya.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-senpai."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang pemuda berambut emo berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman tipis. Sakura memutar iris emerald-nya, bosan. Palingan cuma anak ingusan yang mencari perhatiannya.

Hmmm, jangan salah... Walau Sakura tipe gadis yang _'dark'_, banyak mahasiswa yang tertarik padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak peduli.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini." Dengan lagak _cool_, Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima amplop itu dan kemudian membukanya. Tutor untuk mahasiswa baru S2 yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Jarang-jarang Tsunade-sama menyuruhnya melakukan hal ini.

"Bilang pada Tsunade-sama kalau aku tidak mau," kata Sakura seraya meletakkan amplop itu di meja.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau."

Sakura tersenyum sinis. "Terserah."

"Dan kalau Sakura-senpai masih tidak mau juga... maka Tsunade-sama akan menambah daftar tugasmu untuk membuat penawar dari beberapa preparat sel kanker lainnya."

Sakura terkejut. Dipandanginya iris hitam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mengancamku dengan itu? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuat penawarnya?"

"Anda sangat pintar. Kalau berhasil, Tsunade-sama pasti akan sangat bangga dan langsung mempatenkan penemuan itu."

Tapi itu mustahil, lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Ia bisa menangkap keraguan dalam iris Sakura ketika mendengar ucapannya.

Sakura benar-benar pusing sekarang. Dia tidak ingin lagi mengerjakan tugas ini. Tapi dia juga tidak mau menjadi tutor untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berpikir keras mencari solusi masalahnya sekarang.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-senpai," kata Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, tapi ia berusaha tenang dan tidak bergeming. Jarak wajah mereka hanya lima senti.

"Memang sebodoh apa dirimu hingga membutuhkan seorang tutor?" ejek Sakura sinis.

Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura dengan kagum. Cantik sekali. "Oh, aku hanya mendapat peringkat terakhir di sekolah dan bisa mengambil S2 berkat orang tuaku," jawabnya.

Cih, memanfaatkan kekayaan orang tua ternyata, pikir Sakura sebal. Ia memang sensitif jika sudah menyangkut dengan uang atau hal-hal semacamnya.

Sasuke memandangi bibir Sakura yang berwarna pink, membuat Sakura kaget dan segera mendorong bahu pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Mesum!" kata Sakura tajam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. "_What a kissable lip._"

"_And what's that mean_?" desis Sakura tajam.

"Oh, demi Kami-sama. Lupakan saja. Kapan kita akan belajar?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau besok _free_ dari jam 10 sampai jam 1 siang."

Sakura membelalak. Kini pemuda itu memegang secarik kertas yang sepertinya adalah jadwal kuliahnya. Sakura berdiri untuk merebut kertas itu, tapi kalah cepat.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!" tanya Sakura frustasi.

"Tsunade-sama, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil melipat kertas itu dan menyimpan kembali kertas itu di saku celananya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi ketika Sasuke mengatakan,

"Sampai jumpa besok di perpus, _My Lovely Senpai._"

Sakura tercengang. Anak ingusan yang merepotkan!

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kelar juga fic abal nan gaje ini #fiuuhh.

Minna-san, gimana? Sebenarnya aku nggak tahu apa-apa tentang preparat sel kanker, jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan teori yang kutulis, lebih bagus lagi kalau ada yang mau mengoreksi fic ini. Bagi readers, bisa kasih review nggak buat pengembangan fic ini?

NB: Btw, ada yang udah baca fic NaruHina aku: Goresan Kala Ujian & 7 Days Love?

.

.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	2. Sakura

**Possibility**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**Possibility ©** dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s)**: AU, OoC, typos?

.

.

.

_Happy reading! :)_

.

.

.

"_Anak nakal! Cepat turuti perkataanku atau kau akan menyesal!"_

_Suara itu seakan menggelegar di telinga Sakura. Untuk sejenak, __Sakura hanya bisa diam, __sebab __di satu sisi dia tidak ingin melakukan perbuatan dosa ini__,__ t__et__api di s__isi lain __ dia __takut dipukuli ayahnya lagi__. _

_Dengan berlinang air mata, Sakura mendekati tubuh pria yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa itu. Tiba-tiba…_

_DUAR!_

_Suara petir mengagetkan Sakura, __membuatnya tersentak pelan. Sakura bertekad untuk __menguatkan perasaanya. Kali ini__dia __harus berhasil mengambil perhiasan mahal yang ada di sekujur __tubuh __orang itu atau mereka tidak akan mendapat makanan selama seminggu.__ Ia harus mencuri dari seorang pria yang tidak berdosa ini._

_Ayahnya sedang memeriksa keadaan jenazah wanita di sisi pria itu. Di tangannya ada berbagai macam cincin dan gelang mahal__ yang berhasil didapatkannya__. _

_Suara petir kembali mengagetkan Sakura. __Dengan takut, Sakura melihat __ke arah jenazah pria di depannya. Matanya membelalak kepada Sakura, seakan mengatakan, "Kau yang membunuhku! Kalian manusia biadab yang tak pantas hidup di dunia ini!"_

_Dengan isakan __tertahan__, Sakura merogoh saku kemeja, jas, dan celana panjang pria itu. Sebuah dompet kulit berwarna cokelat yang tebal__-penuh uang dan kartu kredit__, __dua__ cincin di tangan kirinya, dan jam tangan merek terbaru.__ Hanya itu._

_Sakura berbalik menghadap ayahnya dengan sekujur tubuh gemetaran. __"A-ayah, ini__ semua yang kudapat__…__"_

_Jujur saja, baru kali ini dia disuruh mencuri dari orang mati. Biasanya __Sakura__ selalu mencuri di stasiun, pasar, atau pasar malam. Tapi kali ini ayahnya sedang membutuhkan uang__ sebab dia kalah judi lagi__, sehingga dia terpaksa harus membunuh kedua orang tadi dan mencuri harta mereka.__ Ironisnya, dia mengajak Sakura yang masih berumur lima belas tahun!_

"_Bagus! Dengan semua ini __aku bisa berjudi lagi__," __kata__nya senang. __K__emudian, ayahnya tertawa __keras__. _

_Sakura memejamkan matanya__, menyebabkan air matanya mengalir,__ dan__ segalanya menjadi kabur__…_

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun secara tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat mengalir di lehernya. Suara petir dan hujan lebat di luar kamarnya mengingatkannya pada mimpi barusan. Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri dengan cara meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

Sudah tiga tahun, tetapi kenapa bayangan ayah angkatnya masih saja menerornya?

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Kali ini dia tidak ingin menangisi tragedi masa lalunya yang suram. Dia harus bisa melupakan saat-saat dimana dia harus berlari dari kejaran massa saat dia mencuri dompet seorang wanita di stasiun, dia harus melupakan kejadian saat dia dipukuli ayahnya hingga memar-memar di sekujur tubuh, dia harus melupakan kejadian dimana ayahnya membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa di hadapannya, dan dia harus melupakan kejadian-kejadian menyedihkan lainnya.

Dia tidak pantas menerima takdir ini di usianya yang masih belia. Sakura menyesal kenapa dia pernah memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Sebab 'ayah' adalah figur yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

DUAR! Lagi-lagi petir menyambar keras.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutar-mutar pena di tangannya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Ini sudah telat satu jam, keluhnya.

Matanya tidak berhenti mengawasi jam dinding yang ada di perpustakaan, seakan ingin membolongi jam itu dengan tatapannya. Semakin lama dia menunggu, semakin kesal dirinya.

Seharusnya ini menjadi 'kencan' yang menyenangkan antara dirinya dan _the evil senpai_.

Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat jarum jam bergerak lagi. Hanya ada satu cara agar dia bisa mengetahui di mana Sakura.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade-sama.

.

.

.

.

"Lima buku ini? Sebentar, saya hitung harganya dulu."

Sakura menggerakan jemarinya dengan cepat di atas kibor komputer setelah mengamati harga yang tercantum di kedua buku itu. Lalu muncul sederet angka di mesin kasir, disusul dengan kwitansinya.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Sakura menikmati pekerjaan barunya itu. Walau hanya kerja _part-time_, Sakura merasa itu lebih baik daripada pekerjaan hina yang dilakukannya di masa lalu. Pekerjaan mencuri yang selalu didoktrinkan oleh ayah angkatnya agar bisa mendapatkan uang secara praktis dan cepat.

Ketika toko sedang sepi, Sakura membuka kembali buku-buku pelajarannya. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengamati bekas luka di jarinya ketika dia membalikkan salah satu halaman bukunya.

Bekas luka sayatan yang cukup jelas, hingga orang lain bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa pernah ada pisau besar menggores jemarinya. Sakura mengusapnya, sedikit lega karena rasa sakit yang pernah dideritanya itu sudah menghilang.

Pintu toko buku itu terbuka. Sakura cepat-cepat menutup bukunya dan kembali ke meja kasir.

"Selamat datang," kata Sakura sambil menunduk pelan.

Orang itu berjalan menuju kasir dan tiba-tiba menyentuh buku pelajarannya. "Wah, pantas saja Sakura-senpai pintar sekali. Saat bekerja pun Senpai masih saja meluangkan waktu untuk belajar."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung membalas tajam, "Apa maumu, Uchiha?

Sasuke terkejut. "Wow, tak kusangka perempuan dingin sepertimu bisa mengingat nama orang lain. Padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin."

Sakura menarik buku pelajaran yang disentuh Sasuke dengan kasar. "Kalau kau tidak punya urusan di sini, lebih baik kau pergi."

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut nanas berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pemilik toko buku itu adalah ayah dari teman kuliah akselerasinya, Nara Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Haruno?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Ia memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin membeli buku, tapi sayangnya gadis ini mengusirku," kata Sasuke pura-pura sedih. Sakura berdecak kesal melihatnya.

"Kau punya masalah dengan pelanggan kita?" tanya pria itu dengan tajam. "Aku tidak ingin tahu apa masalahmu, tapi jangan pernah melibatkan urusan pribadimu ke dalam pekerjaan, Haruno."

Sasuke melemparkan senyum penuh kemenangan pada Sakura. Gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Maafkan kelakuan tidak sopan nona Haruno," kata Tuan Nara dengan sopan pada Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian. "Jadi apa maumu, Uchiha?"

"Hei... santai saja. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang jadwal tutorial kita. Sebagai senpai, seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik pada juniormu agar tidak melanggar janji yang sudah ditentukan."

Sakura membalas dengan dingin, "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak punya waktu."

"Tidak, sekarang kau menganggur," balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku sedang bekerja!"

Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk kanannya. "A-a-a, ingat Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama..."

Sakura menggeram. "Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin aku mengajarimu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya secara gratis."

Sasuke tersenyum picik. "Jadi berapa bayaran yang pantas untuk itu?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan bosan. Memangnya apa sih yang harus didengarkan?

"Aku bekerja di toko buku ini setiap hari Senin sampai Jumat, dimulai dari jam sepuluh pagi sampai jam satu siang dengan gaji 800 yen per jam. Jika dihitung tiga jam akan menjadi 2.400 yen selama sehari. Lalu jika diakumulasi selama dua puluh hari akan menjadi 48.000 yen. Berarti kau harus membayarku 48.000 yen.

"Tapi karena kau sudah mengambil jam tutorial di saat aku bekerja, maka aku ingin meminta bonus 2.000 yen. Jadi setiap bulan kau harus membayarku dengan 50.000 yen."

Sakura mengucapkannya dengan cepat tanpa jeda. Raut wajah tanpa ekspresinya samasekali tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kagum sekaligus tidak percaya. Untuk apa dia menjelaskan semua pengakumulasian uang itu?

"Aku menjelaskan semua tadi untuk meyakinkanmu kalau aku bukan orang yang akan membohongi uangmu," kata Sakura seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. "Aku menjelaskannya dengan detail agar kau tidak menganggapku sebagai cewek pemeras uang dan juga agar kau paham untuk apa kau membayarku."

Pintar. Jadi aku tidak membayarnya secara cuma-cuma, tetapi karena memang itulah akumulasi (plus bonus) yang sesungguhnya, batin Sasuke dalam hati. Tetapi sebenarnya, 50.000 yen tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

"Kalau kau ingin aku mengajarimu sekarang juga, cepat bayar atau aku tidak akan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanmu."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura, yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Sakura.

"Aku butuh uang, bukan karton gosokan sepetti itu."

Karton gosokan? Hah! batin Sasuke dengan kesal. "Ini kartu kredit, Nona."

"Cairkan. Aku butuh 50.000 yen, bukan kartu kredit platinum milikmu."

"Ayolah, Nona Sakura yang terhormat, ini lebih dari yang kau minta. Ambil saja."

"Aku tidak butuh uang atau benda tambahan selain 50.000 yen."

Sasuke menjadi kesal. Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, ia mencari uang di dalam dompetnya. Tapi yang ada hanya kartu-kartu kredit platinumnya.

"Untuk sementara aku tidak punya uang jadi-"

"Pergi."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan cepat ketika mendengar Sakura memotong kalimatnya.

"Lima belas menit waktuku terbuang hanya untuk melayani pelanggan menyebalkan sepertimu. Cepat pergi, banyak yang mengantri di belakangmu."

Sasuke menoleh seklias ke belakang. Antrian memang sudah memanjang.

"Cih." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek. "Perempuan dengan harga diri tinggi sepertimu memang sudah diajak bicara. Daripada aku bersusah payah di sini, lebih baik aku bergabung dengan teman-temanku di klub."

Sakura tidak menghiraukannya dan sibuk mengetik di atas kibor komputer.

Ketika Sasuke pergi, tanpa sadar Sakura memandang punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh. Kali ini ia merasa sebagian hatinya menjadi sakit.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia sudah selesai kuliah sore dan kali ini ia terpaksa pulang agak malam. Tadi ada praktek bedah yang cukup membuatnya pusing dan harus mengulang selama tiga kali karena salah membedah organ vital objek.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding laboratorium. Sudah jam delapan malam. Biasanya ia selalu pulang jam enam.

"Sensei, Anda belum pulang?" tanya Sakura pada Shizune-sensei, dosennya.

"Belum, masih banyak dokumen yang harus diselesaikan."

Sakura menundukkan kepala pada Shizune-sensei dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Saat itu kampus sudah agak sepi karena hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang mengambil jam kuliah malam. Kebanyakan para dosen juga sudah pulang.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke halte bis tempat dia biasa menunggu. Saat itu hanya ada tiga orang pria berbadan besar dan bertampang sangar di halte itu. Sakura tidak peduli dengan mereka dan berdiri di depan halte untuk menunggu bis.

Ia samasekali tidak menyadari pandangan jelajatan dari ketiga pria itu.

"Dia cantik juga, Bos," bisik salah satu dari mereka.

Pria yang dipanggil 'bos' itu tersenyum licik. "Ayo kita serbu dia."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang _wine_ di depannya dengan bosan. Entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak bersemangat di klub. Biasanya dia selalu menghabiskan malam di klub dengan gembira bersama teman-temannya. Dilihatnya Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang berbicara berdua dengan seru.

Sasuke merasa hatinya seakan hilang di suatu tempat yang jauh-dan ironisnya, dia merasa sakit karenanya.

Sasuke memandang jam di bar. Sudah jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. Apa yang sedang dilakukan senpai cantik itu sekarang? Apa dia masih kuliah? Apa dia sudah makan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berseliweran di kepalanya. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut emonya hingga berantakan. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura di kampus daripada gila sendiri memikirkan jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hai cewek manis."

Sakura tidak bergeming ketika salah satu dari pria bertampang sangar itu mendekatinya. Kemudian disusul oleh kedua temannya, mereka mendekat dan mengunci posisi Sakura agar gadis itu tidak bisa lari.

"Malam-malam begini sangat berbahaya untuk gadis manis sepertimu," goda pria lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut kami saja?"

Sakura hendak berjalan pergi tapi tidak bisa. Kali ini Sakura berdebar, ia mulai merasa gugup.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sakura berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Oh, tenanglah gadis manis, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Sakura melirik-lirik ke sekelilingnya. Jalanan dilalui dengan berbagai kendaraan yang melaju cepat tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang dikepung tiga pria jahat di halte. Keringatnya mulai mengalir.

"Kami hanya-"

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti bicara. Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menariknya untuk menjauh dari ketiga pria itu. Orang itu juga merangkul bahunya.

"Jangan ganggu dia."

Tiga pria sangar itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik sekaligus penuh amarah. Mereka hendak memukul Sasuke, tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat ada beberapa orang sedang berjalan melewati mereka. Ketiganya berbisik-bisik sebentar dan kemudian menjauh dari sana.

Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka sudah pergi, Sasuke membalik badan Sakura, membuatnya menghadap dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sendirian?!"

Sakura menepis kedua tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha."

"Kau sadar tidak bahwa kau itu dalam bahaya?!" Sasuke benar-benar sudah frustasi dengan tingkah laku Sakura. Sampai kapan dia akan terus-terusan bersikap begini?

"Aku sadar. Tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," jawab Sakura dingin.

Sakura berjalan pergi tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke, memaksanya untuk tetap di sana. Dan Sasuke menariknya terlalu kuat, sehingga membuat gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

Untuk sesaat, yang terdengar hanya deru napas masing-masing.

Sakura bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang maskulin. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

Sakura memilih untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengabaikanku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lirih. "Aku benar-benar gila setiap kali memikirkanmu."

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan setelah itu bibirnya pun bertemu dengan bibir Sakura. Tapi belum sedetik Sasuke menciumnya, Sakura sudah mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura terbelalak. "Dasar mesum!" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Hei, itu bahkan belum sedetik! Baru saja aku mencium Senpai dan kau sudah mendorongku!"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Barusan kau memanggilku 'Sakura'. Tapi sekarang 'Senpai'. Apa maksudmu dengan semua itu?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu 'Sakura' jika di luar kampus saja," jawab Sasuke. "Atau kau mau kupanggil 'Love'?"

Sakura merasa pipinya menghangat, jadi ia cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya agar Sasuke tidak melihat. "Ter-terserah kau saja!" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Lalu ia tersenyum. "_Sakura_."

Anehnya kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Sedikit ya tentang uang yen...

1 yen = 101,37 rupiah, dalam fic ini aku membulatkannya jadi 100 rupiah :)

Jadi kalau 800 yen = 80.000 rupiah, tinggal dikali seratus aja. Aku ada lihat di internet kalau biasanya gaji _part-time_ di Jepang itu berkisar antara 75.000 - 85.000 rupiah (berarti 750 - 850 yen) untuk di resto, supermarket, atau _convenient store_. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam hal ini, silahkan PM atau review kalau ingin mengkritik. ^^

Sign,

Devi Yulia

.

.

NB: Balasan buat para guest :)

Clarist: Perbedaan umur akan saya kasih tahu, tapi nanti...

Lala yoichi: Ini sudah di-update :)

Kihara: Sakura kerja part-time, emang Sakuranya kubikin agak menyedihkan di sini #dibakar Sakura loverz, sorry...

YE: Terima kasih... Ini sudah di-update kok ^^

TUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!


	3. Two Guys

**Possibility**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Possibility © **dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s): **AU, OoC, typos?

.

.

.

_Happy reading! :)_

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang ada di perpustakaan kampus, memandang ke luar jendela sambil menopang dagunya. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa pelan wajahnya melalui daun jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Melihat pemandangan di daerah Konoha yang indah selalu membawa ketenangan tersendiri bagi pemuda itu.

Ia meraba bibirnya, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Saat ia mencium Sakura. _Well_, walau hanya sekilas. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman.

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap sepatu seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Ehem."

Sasuke masih melihat ke luar, enggan menolehkan kepala. "Hn?"

"Perlukah aku mengingatkan otakmu yang menyedihkan itu bahwa kita akan melaksanakan tutorial menyebalkan ini sekarang?" sembur Sakura dengan sinis.

Sasuke menoleh ke gadis _pinky_ itu, memamerkan seringaian mautnya. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita mulai dulu dari perkenalan sederhana, bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Sakura melirik ke arah meja tempat mereka belajar sekarang. Kosong, tidak ada satupun buku panduan pembelajaran atau setidaknya notes yang bisa digunakan Sasuke untuk mencatat pelajaran. Sakura juga tidak membawa banyak buku, tapi ia samasekali tidak akan menyangka kalau pemuda itu tidak mempersiapkan bahan belajar apapun. Padahal jelas-jelas dia yang merengek pada Sakura untuk meminta tutorial. _Okay_, 'merengek' bukan kata yang tepat sebenarnya.

"Apa kau juga kesulitan dalam hal meminjam buku pelajaran di perpustakaan?" tanya Sakura dengan bosan. "Aku tidak ingat bahwa dalam surat Tsunade-sama tertulis kalau aku harus mencarikanmu buku pelajaran."

"Santai saja," jawab Sasuke sambil menopang dagunya, memandangi Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru dalam melakukan sesuatu, jadi kita mulai pelan-pelan saja. Bagaimana kalau perkenalan dulu?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, sekian," tukas Sakura sambil duduk di depan Sasuke. "Kita belajar tentang Anestesi sekarang."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. Ia segera menahan tangan Sakura yang bergerak untuk membuka buku tebal itu. "Tidak, tidak. Aku masih ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirimu."

Sakura memandangi tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang tangannya dengan mata menyipit. "Lepaskan."

Sasuke berdecak dan segera melepaskan tangannya. "Berapa usia senpai sekarang?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Aku penasaran."

"24. Kenapa?"

"Aku masih bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Sebab jarak usia kita hanya dua tahun," jawab Sasuke sambil membentuk gerakan jari menembak ke arah Sakura. "Aku akan mendapatkan hatimu."

Mendadak Sakura tertawa, membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu-dengan-tertawa-seperti-itu?'.

"Sampai jumpa di Dreamland, Uchiha!" kata Sakura sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Apa kau sedang bekerja di Comedy Show of Konoha? Lawakanmu sangat lucu! 'Pendamping hidup'?"

"Berhenti meledekku!" kata Sasuke kesal. "Apakah kau menyukai pria yang lebih tua?"

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat kekesalan Sasuke. Andai saja dia bisa tersenyum semanis itu setiap hari, batin Sasuke dalam hati. Senang rasanya melihat Sakura yang menggemaskan seperti itu, bukan tampang _evil_ yang menakutkan.

"Tidak juga, aku suka pria dewasa," jawab Sakura. "Perbedaan usia bukan masalah."

"Berarti kau menerimaku, kan?"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Itu tersirat dari jawabanmu tadi."

"Lupakan saja," gerutu Sakura kesal. "Lebih baik kita sudahi perkenalan ini-"

"Jangan-jangan kau berkilah karena malu dengan kejadian semalam."

Wajah Sakura mengeras. Pandangannya begitu menusuk jauh ke dalam manik Sasuke. "Bisakah kau melupakan kecelakaan waktu itu?"

"Kau menganggapnya kecelakaan?" tanya Sasuke frustasi. "Astaga. Itu seharusnya momen terindah bagi setiap gadis!"

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Momen terindah? Ketika seseorang hendak mencuri _first kiss_-mu?"

Sasuke tertegun. "_First kiss_?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya, merutuki dirinya karena keceplosan. Itu hal paling memalukan jika mengingat usianya yang sudah 24 tahun. Belum pernah berciuman!

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke menyeringai licik ke arah Sakura.

"_Well_, berarti aku pria yang beruntung, ya."

Sasuke mengeluarkan amplop tebal dari saku jaketnya ke hadapan Sakura, tidak menggubris Sakura yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "50.000 yen. Tunai," katanya.

Oh, Kami-sama, gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Mungkin ia benar-benar harus melupakan setiap sesi kejadian memalukan di halte kemarin hingga akhir hayatnya. Dengan harga diri yang tersisa, Sakura mengambil amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Setelah menghitung sebentar, Sakura memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya. Ketika ia memandang Sasuke, dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura salting.

"Aku bosan. Ayo, kita keluar," ujar Sasuke yang tidak menyadari kegugupan Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit. "Sebaiknya kau membuka bukumu atau-"

"Karin."

Pandangan Sasuke terarah ke belakang Sakura. Ia terlihat kaget ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata sedang mencari-cari buku di rak bagian Manajemen. Sakura mengikuti pandangan Sasuke dan berkata dengan sebal, "Lalu?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bergerak sendiri, seperti ada yang menariknya. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju rak bagian Anatomi di dekat mereka dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah terhimpit di antara Sasuke dan dinding rak itu. Pemuda itu kelihatan agak was-was, entah kenapa. Lagipula Karin juga tidak bisa melihat mereka di sana.

Sakura terkejut, tapi hanya sebentar. Sebab dia kembali menyemburkan perkataan pedasnya, "Cinta anak ingusan yang menyebalkan."

"Kumohon kerja samanya, Sakura," kata Sasuke. Matanya masih mengekori setiap inci gerakan Karin. "Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku, begitu juga sebaliknya."

Sakura memandangi Karin. Gadis itu masih menelusuri buku-buku di rak bagian Manajemen. "Ada apa sih dengan kalian?" tanya Sakura kesal.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Ayo, kita keluar saja."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan kejadian kemarin di halte berkelebat dengan cepat dalam benak Sakura. Padahal ia sudah bersumpah untuk melupakannya.

"Jangan pegang," kata Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya. Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"A-ayo pergi."

Ingin rasanya Sakura membolongi bumi dan meloncat masuk ke dalamnya karena tiba-tiba saja pipinya seperti menghangat.

.

.

.

.

"Kau suka _steak_-nya?"

Sakura mengelap mulutnya menggunakan tisu. "Entah kenapa aku harus mengakui kalau _steak_ di sini memang enak," ujarnya yang lagi-lagi berkomentar pedas.

"Kau selalu jaga _image_. Bisakah sehari kau bersikap manis?" tanya Sasuke bosan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku menyukai kodratku yang terlahir dengan sifat seperti ini."

Setelah Sasuke membayar makanan mereka (yang mampu membuat Sakura meneguk ludah berkali-kali karena harganya yang _wah_), mereka pun berjalan menyusuri trotoar Konoha Street dengan pelan. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampus setelah makan siang di restoran tadi.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan tutorial kita hari ini?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sudah, biarkan saja."

Sakura berdecak dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka sekarang.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Karin?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm..."

Sasuke terlihat ragu-ragu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Sasuke. Terkadang masa lalu memang sulit untuk diceritakan pada orang lain. Apalagi jika masa lalu itu adalah hal paling kelam dalam pikiranmu.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menceritakan masa laluku," kata Sakura sambil memandang lurus ke depan. "Jadi kita tidak perlu saling menutupi satu sama lain."

Sasuke memandangi Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Oke."

"Jadi, kenapa kau seperti menghindari Karin tadi? Memangnya dia siapa?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Dia... hanya seorang teman."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura dengan heran. "Apa dia pernah berbuat jahat padamu?"

Ketika Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke Sasuke (sebab Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura), gadis itu sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan air muka Sasuke. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat dalam, menandakan bahwa ia pernah terluka di masa lalu. Dan sepertinya luka itu cukup... dalam.

"Aku membencinya," jawab Sasuke. Kini giliran dirinya yang menatap lurus ke depan, sementara Sakura masih memandangi Sasuke. "Ia pernah berkata bahwa dia akan selalu ada di sisiku."

Sakura diam, masih mendengarkan.

"Ia sangat baik saat kami di SMA dulu. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa hubungan di antara kami tidak akan lekang oleh jarak dan waktu. Dia bilang kalau ia menyayangiku, memberiku harapan lebih saat itu, bahkan saking bodohnya, aku terperangkap dalam kebohongannya itu.

"Ia meninggalkanku demi pria lain. Aku sangat marah karena ia tidak menepati perkataannya. Tapi lebih dari semua itu, jelas-jelas Karin hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Dia telah membohongiku dengan harapan palsu."

Sakura menjadi kesal, entah kenapa. "Itu hanya kisah cinta biasa. Kurasa itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan masa laluku yang kelam," komentarnya sarkatis.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mengerti cinta!" bentak Sasuke setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming dan kini kembali menatap ke depan.

"Yah… aku memang tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya," balas Sakura yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ayahku tidak pernah menyayangiku sebagai anaknya. Aku tahu kalau aku hanya diadopsi olehnya, jadi aku memakluminya. Tapi aku tetap ingin merasakan sesuatu dalam tujuh belas tahunku hidup bersamanya, yakni _kasih sayang_."

Untuk sesaat, keduanya saling terdiam.

"Aku harus mencuri untuk bertahan hidup," lanjut Sakura. Kini dia _hampir_ membeberkan semua masa lalunya yang menyedihkan itu. "Aku harus rela dipukul jika uang curianku tidak melebihi sekian yen. Aku harus selalu menuruti kemauan ayahku yang kadang-kadang di luar akal sehat manusia. Aku harus rela terjaga setiap malam untuk berjaga-jaga jika rentenir datang menagih hutang ayahku. Namun walau begitu…"

Sakura tersenyum sinis saat mengatakan,

"… aku _menyayanginya_."

Sasuke terdiam. Gadis yang ia kenal sebagai senpai jahat, dingin, tegas, dan kuat, seketika berubah menjadi gadis rapuh yang harus dilindungi. Setiap sentuhan kecil saja pasti bisa meruntuhkan pendiriannya menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah menyayangiku," kata Sakura dengan pedih. "Dan itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah mengerti seperti apa rasanya dicintai seseorang. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyayangi pria jahat seperti itu."

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menariknya perlahan, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Menangislah… kalau itu membuatmu tenang," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, ketika air matanya menitik cepat-cepat gadis itu mengusapnya agar Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. "Kelihatannya bodoh menangisi hal seperti itu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Gadis itu sudah kembali menjadi sosoknya yang tegar dan kuat.

"Kita berdua sama. Sama-sama tidak mengerti arti cinta sesungguhnya."

Sakura hanya diam, membiarkan dirinya terus berada dalam dekapan Sasuke yang hangat. Jujur saja, Sakura ingin Sang Waktu berhenti sebentar karena tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi damai dalam rengkuhan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yakin kalau sesuatu yang bernama kantuk sudah menyerangnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sebab pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang saat membaca rentetan kalimat-kalimat buku pelajarannya.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruang kelasnya menuju _vending machine_ untuk membeli segelas kopi instan.

"Hmmm..." Aroma kopi merebak indera penciumannya, membuat Sakura lebih rileks. Ia menyesap kopinya sambil bersandar di dinding.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Siang itu suasana di kampus terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ada beberapa mahasiswa kedokteran yang tidak dikenalnya, sebab Sakura dengar ada beberapa mahasiswa di universitas mereka yang mendapat kesempatan untuk pertukaran mahasiswa ke lima universitas besar di Jepang.

Salah satunya Suna International University.

Sakura menyesap kembali kopinya. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertukaran mahasiswa seperti itu karena hanya akan menghambatnya untuk mempersiapkan tesis.

"Hei, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Sakura tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan 'hei'. Jadi ia tidak menoleh.

"Oke, baiklah. Haruno Sakura, bisa pinjamkan aku uang recehmu?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya sedang memandangnya sekarang. Sepertinya ia juga mahasiswa, tapi Sakura tidak mengenalnya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku? batin Sakura dalam hati.

"_Help me, please._" Pemuda itu memasang tampang memohon pada Sakura. Sakura melihat beberapa mahasiswa perempuan di sekitarnya menjerit karena kelakuan pemuda itu. Yah, _maybe he looks cute?_

Sakura memutar matanya dan berjalan menuju _vending machine_. Ia kembali dengan segelas kopi instan seperti miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi agar mereka tidak menggangu pemandanganku," sembur Sakura ketus sambil mengulurkan kopi instan milik pemuda itu.

Anehnya pemuda bertato itu tersenyum dan kemudian seperti _flash_, semua terjadi dengan cepat. Pemuda itu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menarik tangan Sakura. Kini Sakura bisa merasakan dekapan erat pemuda itu di pinggangnya. Apalagi ketika nafasnya berhembus perlahan di telinga Sakura.

"Kau samasekali tidak berubah, tetap menawan."

Buru-buru Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu. Harus ia akui, Sakura tetaplah wanita normal yang tentu saja akan berdebar jika diperlakukan seperti tadi. Dan mau tidak mau Sakura juga harus mengakui bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu sangat tampan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'samasekali tidak berubah'?"

"Kau benar-benar lupa siapa aku?" tanya pemuda itu balik.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Tiga tahun di SMA," jawab pemuda itu, kemudian ia menyesap kopinya.

Sakura mencerna kalimat barusan dengan ragu.

Suna High School?

Pemuda tampan.

Tato.

_Ai_.

"Astaga." Sakura benar-benar kaget sekarang. "Sabaku Gaara?"

"Yup," jawabnya.

"Setelah tujuh tahun!" ujar Sakura agak tercengang.

"Ya, begitulah. Apa kabar, Sakura?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman

Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Gaara seraya menjawab, "Sibuk mempersiapkan materi tesis hingga pandangan berkunang-kunang dan harus meminum segelas kopi instan."

"Wow, kau benar-benar berusaha keras. Setahuku kuliah S1 Kedokteran membutuhkan waktu enam tahun. Tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu hari ini, tahu-tahu kau sudah mempersiapkan tesis."

Sakura tersenyum, bukan seringaian sinis seperti biasanya melainkan senyuman manis yang tulus. "Hmmm... akselerasi," jawabnya singkat.

Sedikit kenangan akan SMA-nya mulai berputar dalam benak Sakura. Sabaku Gaara sekelas dengannya di jurusan IPA. Ia dulu tidak sekeren ini, bahkan terlihat agak culun dengan kacamatanya (yang kini sudah tidak dipakainya). Ia selalu ranking dua, sebab ranking satunya adalah Sakura. Walau begitu, ia adalah putra seorang konglomerat di Suna. Orang tuanya menaungi berbagai perusahaan terkenal dan juga ikut andil dalam dunia pendidikan di Jepang.

Walau Sakura banyak memiliki kenangan pahit di Suna, tapi ia masih memiliki sedikit kenangan manis yang tersisa di bangku sekolah.

Gaara menyesap kembali kopinya. "Kau masih jenius seperti dulu. Lalu rencananya kau mau kerja di mana?"

"Aku sudah direkomendasikan Tsunade-sama di Senju Hospital."

"Hmmm… masa depanmu gemilang," komentar Gaara sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga harus bekerja keras sepertimu."

"Bukannya kau pernah bilang bahwa kau akan melanjutkan bisnis ayahmu di Suna?" tanya Sakura. Seingatnya dulu Gaara pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku ingin membangun sendiri bisnisku. Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada bisnis ayahku."

"Hmmm... _Good point_," puji Sakura tulus.

Tiba-tiba Gaara mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Kelakuannya membuat Sakura gugup.

"Sakura, aku merindukanmu," kata Gaara dengan lembut.

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang. "Gaara..."

"Kuharap kau belum melupakan saat itu. Saat dimana aku menyatakan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan hatimu."

Kini Sakura benar-benar kaget.

Satu lagi pemuda yang menyatakan hal itu padanya, selain Sasuke, kemarin.

Tidak mungkin Sakura harus bilang 'sampai jumpa di Dreamland, Gaara'.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N: Baiklah, aku sebenarnya samasekali tidak memprediksi bahwa aku akan menghadirkan Gaara di sini sebagai pihak ketiga (ups!). Tapi tenang saja, dia bukan peran antagonis di sini.

Buat semuanya yang sudah me-_review, fave,_ dan_ follow, thank you so much_! Maaf kalau update-nya lama. Oh ya, aku tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu (yang login) begitu juga dengan yang guest, karena kesibukanku akhir-akhir ini. Gomennasai...

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
